


Short Voltron One-Shots

by rigidrose (Pastabutt)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Lance (Voltron), Electrocution, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastabutt/pseuds/rigidrose
Summary: These are all the little things I've written from Tumblr. They're all really short and not good thanks





	1. Electric

Hunk had asked Lance if he could help him and Pidge. It was simple really, just move and hold stuff out of the way. 

Lance hadn’t been feeling the best, but it hadn’t been too bad. But the more he did, the worse he felt. 

However Lance had agreed to help, and help he will. Lance grabbed what he was told, moved what was asked to be moved. He blindly trusted what the two geniuses told him, because Lance had no idea what he was doing. 

He wasn’t one for mechanics. 

One moment Lance was holding some wires, he felt himself sway with how much his head was spinning, and then he was on his back. 

He remembers dully, a pain in his hand, how it shot up into the rest of his body like electricity. Lance had screamed if he remembers correctly.

Hunk and Pidge were saying things above him, what it was, he doesn’t know. There was a hand on his forehead, big and calloused like Hunk’s. 

Hunk whispered something, or at least that’s how Lance heard it, to Pidge and Pidge said something back. 

Before Lance closed his eyes, he could make out the word “in the healing pod” and then it was black.


	2. Shiro/Keith/Lance - Covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vomiting

“How’s he feeling?” Shiro mumbles as he walks in the door to their shared bedroom. Keith rubs at his eyes tiredly as he sits up from the bed where he had started to doze off. 

“He’s feeling better, I think.” Keith speaks softly, voice somewhat raspy from just waking up. “He was fighting vomiting before but then he just clonked out. His fever doesn’t seem to be going down.” Keith frowns as he speaks, eyebrows knit in worry. Shiro reaches over and places his palm against the sick boys forehead. “He’s still really warm” Shiro frowns as well. 

As Shiro pulls away, Lance opens his eyes blearily. Blinking slowly in an attempt to clear his fuzzy vision. Lance starts to get up until Keith places a hand on his shoulder. “Woah there, where are you going?” Keith asks, somewhat sarcastic, ready to lay the other back down. “My stom—“ Lance starts to say but places a hand over his mouth. Shiro is immediate in bringing over the waste bin. 

It’s only seconds until Lance is throwing up. His body lurching forward with every dry heave. Keith hands move to his back, rubbing soothing circles. Shiro walks over to the other side of the bed and sits down gently, to not jostle Lance too much. 

It’s minutes before Lance’s stomach stops contacting and his shaking dies down some. Shiro takes the waste bin from Lance’s shaking hands and Keith helps lance lay back down, lying next to him once he’s settled. Moments later Shiro joins them, sandwiching a shivering Lance between them. It’s not even seconds until all three are sleeping soundly, warm and content under the covers together.


	3. Baby Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bases off the [this by foxyjoy-art](http://foxyjoy-art.tumblr.com/post/161714649624/shiro-you-monster-thank-you-anon-for-that)

Lance being a baby was still pretty new, and really bizarre. But they were getting used to it, and it was only going to last for a few more days. The spell was cast by a random witch from the last planet they visited. She was a lizard like alien and was not happy they were there. Lance took the brunt of the spell, shielding Pidge away from the blast.

It was Shiro who took care of Lance the most. He’s the natural caretaker of the team. He changed Lance, fed him, and bathed him. Even played games with the now baby blue paladin.

Some days Lance was stingy. He wouldn’t want to eat or would put up a fight when being put to bed. Shiro had never taken care of a child before, but it was almost like a natural instinct when it came to proper child care.

It was feeding time, around the space equivalent of noon, and Lance was being picky again. Shiro remembered something he’d seen in movies and commercials of the like. “Here comes the plane” is what he’s referring to in his head. But that doesn’t quite fit here.

“Okay Lance, I hope your hungry.” Shiro cooes. The sound and pitch of his voice makes Lance smile and he brings the spoon up to the baby’s mouth. “Here comes the blue lion.” Shiro says as he puts the spoon in Lance’s waiting mouth. The baby takes the food, mouth closed but doesn’t really do anything. He’s simply sitting there, not swallowing.

Then Lance’s face contorts. There are tears in his eyes and all the food dribbles down his front. A snarky “I can’t believe you made him eat his lion.” Comes from Pidge who was walking by. And that’s when Shiro knew. “Oh god. No!” he fucked up.


	4. Shiro/Lance - Boyfriend's Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro comes home to his sick boyfriend wearing his sweater.
> 
> Prompt: **i’m all for characters at their worst, but can we talk about character a walking in on character b wearing their sweater, eyes glassy and nose red**

Shiro hasn’t heard from Lance the entire day. He felt bad leaving Lance home alone when he wasn’t feeling well, but Lance had insisted he was fine. ‘Just a small head cold.’ Was what he said.  
Lance normally had Monday’s off from his retail job anyway, so it wasn’t like he had to call out. But still…  
Shiro worried about everything.

On his way home, Shiro tried to call. He wasn’t all that surprised when he didn’t get an answer, but that still didn’t make him any less worried. Shiro doesn’t bother with knocking, simply pulls his keys out and unlocks the door.

“Lance?” Shiro calles as he walked into the living room. When he doesn’t get a response after a few moments, he heads towards their shared room and calls out once more “Lance? Are you in there?”

Shiro doesn’t want to knock and risk waking Lance, so Shiro cracks the door open slowly . NOW Shiro is surprised. Because in all his beauty stood Lance in nothing but one of Shiro’s sweaters.   
And yeah Lance looks like he’s gotten much worse since this morning, his face is much more pale, his nose is red and irritated, and his gorgeous blues are dull and glassy. But that doesn’t mean he’s any less beautiful in Shiro’s eyes.

Lance is at the dresser, looking for an article of clothing but couldn’t seem to have enough energy to do much than push some shirts around. The boy hadn’t even noticed that Shiro walked in.

“Lance?” Shiro says somewhat louder than before . Lance’s head pops up at the sudden noise and starts coughing. Welp. That’s not what Shiro wanted to happen at all. Shiro goes over and rubs small circles into the others back as the fit racks through him.

“I didn’t realize you got back” Lance says, once he finally calmed down and could breath properly.   
“I tried to call but you hadn’t answered,” Shiro says “but I went and got you some soup and medicine anyway.”

Lance couldn’t help but smile a little. “Thanks” he mumbles as he leaned more into Shiro’s warm body. Shiro’s eyebrows furrow with concern at the heat radiating from the other. When he places the back of his hand on the others cheek, he can’t help but wince at what he feels.

“Let’s get you back to bed now love,” Shiro says. “I’ll get you something to eat in a little. You should drink something too, I can already guess you didn’t drink anything while I was gone.”

“Okay, okay mom.” Lance says with an air of a laugh but then coughs.


End file.
